


I Like You, I Really Like You

by bluekisses321



Series: I Like You, I Really Like You [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hyunho - Freeform, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Love Confessions, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluekisses321/pseuds/bluekisses321
Summary: Main Dancers, Minho and Hyunjin, are close friends. As their bond became deeper, Minho and Hyunjin found themselves experiencing emotions they have never felt before. Will Minho have the courage to face the truth about his heart? Can Hyunjin be strong enough to fight for his love or backdown?
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hyunho
Series: I Like You, I Really Like You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992109
Comments: 16
Kudos: 47





	1. I Like You, I Really Like You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first AU. I apologize for any typos or vague parts. I intend to write a couple more chapters. This is the very first chapter, which mainly focuses on Minho.
> 
> Note that this is just fictional and purely for entertainment, and is loosely based on SKZ in real life.
> 
> This chapter is inspired by the song:
> 
> 好喜歡你 Hao Xi Huan Ni by 颜人中 Yan Ren Zhong

Lee Minho breathed a sigh of relief. He and Bang Chan just finished presenting choreography to their dance teachers and choreographers. Stray Kids just finished the promotions for their last comeback and so they have already begun planning and conceptualizing for the next comeback.

One of the next songs slated for the new album was produced by Chan and the moment all 7 of them heard the beat of the demo, they knew it had to be in their upcoming album with a very cool choreography. Minho instantly liked the song and naturally grooved into the song to which the leader, Chan, came up with a brilliant idea. Chan persuaded Minho to create a demo choreography for the song, which they will pitch in during album conceptualization. It could then be the first Stray Kids song fully produced by the members. Minho is always up for new challenges and creating choreography runs on his blood. He immediately agreed to this idea.

Minho would normally be chill and confident. But since they had been busy from the last promotions, he was not expecting the short notice to record the choreography. He and Chan crammed the previous night. The leader spent another sleepless night going through the demo music. While he dragged Hwang Hyunjin with him to the studio until the wee hours in the morning to practice.

Minho thought he could have polished and added more flair into the choreography. He didn't want to let Chan down and he really wanted to create something cool for his members.

Minho felt the heavy weight of his leader’s arm on his shoulders, “Relax, Minho! You did great!”

“We’ll have another recording, right? This is just like a sample…”

Chan replied and ruffled Minho’s hair,“Hey! Since when did you become a worrier? The bosses will just give feedback and I am positive they will love the idea especially that we ourselves came up with the dance concept. So, chill!”

To this Minho smugly replied, “Who’s worried? I am not worried.”

“Of course you’re not worried, coz I Know, You Know, Lee Knowwwww!” Chan smiled cutely and ruffled Minho’s hair. It made Minho cringe and playfully pushed his hyung away. Chan acted hurt but immediately straightened up and eyed Minho, “Don’t worry! I’ll make you sure you get to spend a lot of time with...”

“With...with what?”

Chan chuckled as he responded, “With...the choreography. Why do you look so guilty?” Minho looked at his hyung confused, “You’re weird.” Chan raised both his hands and shrugged.

“You can partner with someone to help if you want. I saw you last night with Hyunjin.” Chan shifted his voice in business tone this time while still eyeing Minho’s reaction. Minho’s face lit up.

“Oh! Can I partner with Hyunjin? I actually wanted to bring in Hyunjin. You know I did ask for his opinion and showed him some of the moves and he had some great insights…”  
Minho continued to explain how Hyunjin helped him. Chan just knowingly smiled, “Sure. since both of you are our dancing captains…”

“I can ask Felix too if you want. The dance line can…” Minho quickly suggested..  
Chan internally shook his head in disbelief and gave Minho a small simile, “You can just work with Hyunjin.” He patted Minho’s back as a sign of approval. The idea of the whole team working is a great idea but Chan needed to rush the production to secure a slot in the album. But he was mainly amused with Minho. What really goes inside this peculiar boy’s brain? Or is he really just dense?

“You two make a great team even when people say you two are opposites. And I think you actually complement each other and you two seem to connect on a deeper level.” _Just a little nudge wouldn't hurt to make him realize things_ , Chan thought. _I’m not totally opposed to this. And then, Hyunjin..._

“Plus, you have had some dance collaborations before so it's gonna be easy breezy for you two.”

“Yeah, we do...” Minho answered that almost sounded like a question. He looked at Chan searchingly and was about to say something when Chan was called by one of their superiors. Minho looked down on his shoes while thinking of what Chan said. Suddenly, unknown to him, a small smile played on his face when he suddenly thought of Hyunjin. He recalled how much fun they had last night while he prepared and practiced the dance moves. Serendipitously, a message notification popped up from his phone. It was Hyunjin.

Hyunjin: Hyung! How was it??? Are you finished already?

But before Minho could reply, Chan came bouncing his way to deliver the news.

“Minho, they are good with the recording. They’ll have a look and present to the others. Then they will get back to us. I am not sure when though, they couldn't give me an estimate yet.”

Minho nodded as he and Chan walked towards their bags, “I hope they say yes. Hey, would like to grab a sandwich? I’m hungry.”

“Sorry, Minho. I still have another meeting today with Han and Changbin. They should be here now. Oh, speaking of!”

“Hyuuuuuungs!” Seo Changbin and Han Jisung were all smiles upon seeing Chan and Minho.

“How was the recording?” Changbin asked as he patted Minho’s arm? Han looked at them with excited eyes.

“It went well. But we just have to wait for the feedback.” Chan explained and quickly shifted again in his leader mode, “Come on, I didn't realize the time and we’re running late.”  
Han and Changbin wanted to chat some more but immediately hustled to Chan’s side, while Minho moved to the other side to exit.

“Sorry again, Minho. I can't join you for lunch. And thank you again for your hard work! You did great!

“Thanks too, hyung! I’ll see you later”.

Minho was now alone and thought about what he would do today. He remembered he hasn't replied to Hyunjin yet and pulled out his phone again.

Minho replied with an emoticon dancing. _Maybe I should treat Hyunjin for lunch today, since he stayed up and even skipped watching the new episode of his current favorite kdrama?_

His phone rang and saw his mom was calling. He told her what happened today and asked about his cats. After hanging up, he checked his phone once again but Hyunjin didn't react to his emoticon.

He was really getting hungry.

Minho: Hey where you at? Lets eat!

Minho waited five more minutes for Hyunjin’s reply. He called Hyunjin but was not picking up. So he sent an ugly pouting emoticon to Hyunjin for ignoring him and then settled on asking all the boys in the group chat what they’re up to but no one was replying.

The dorm was quite near the building. But he was already feeling hungry and starting to get annoyed because half of Stray Kids was ignoring him, including Hyunjin. He decided to eat on his own and dropped by the nearest deli to get a sandwich. He went straight to the counter upon entering the deli and quickly chose an iced americano to go with his clubhouse.

Minho chose to sit at the farthest corner so he would not be noticed by the people around. The cafe was not a fancy one. It was quite a typical looking deli cafe, and mostly people working in nearby offices frequent the place. There were only two other customers aside from him who looked like business people minding their own businesses. It was his go to place whenever he wanted some peace and quiet, or simply when he didn't want to think and decide what to eat. He set his tray on the table and let out a deep sigh. Its been awhile since he was alone like this. He munched on his sandwich and recalled the choreography they recorded this morning. He could have done better, he thought. And wished he had more time to conceptualize. He mentally made adjustments to the choreography and thought of a dance break can be added. He imagined he and Hyunjin could do the dance break! He suddenly felt excited and immediately messaged Chan. He thought Hyunjin would look great in the choreo. Unwarningly, he began daydreaming that he and Hyunjin would practice together every night and walk home with Hyunjin’s face illuminated by the streetlights. Minho stopped his thoughts and shook his head vigorously. He was dumbfounded and guilty with his own thoughts.

_I must be spending too much time with Hyunjin._

He suddenly remembered again that Hyunjin has not replied to his messages.

Minho didn't like that he was being ignored by Hyunjin, especially when he wanted to tell him about this morning. And especially when he thought of messaging him. He took a pouty selca and matched it with a snow filter. After sending it to Hyunjin, he felt annoyed because he was being needy and he didn't like being ignored. He took another selca and used an angry cat filter. Minho thought it was funny but at the same time felt strange having all these thoughts and feelings.

_Why am I being like this?_

He sipped his iced americano and took the last bite of his sandwich. He stood up and collected his stuff and started his way home.

On his way back, his phone vibrated. Minho picked up the call. It was Hyunjin.

Hyunjin: Sorry, Hyung! We were busy prepping. I didn't notice. Have you eaten?  
Minho did not respond but grunted.  
Hyunjin: Sorry. Are you hungry? Have you eaten?  
Minho: You ignored me.  
Hyunjin: Sorry again, Hyung. You should have grabbed a sandwich before coming back. Where are you?  
Minho: I’m near.

And in true Minho fashion, hung up before Hyunjin could reply. He wasn't angry. He just wanted to torture Hyunjin a bit for ignoring him. He wasn't mean. He actually bought Hyunjin his favorite sandwich.

_After all, he helped me last night._

He paused in front of the building entrance and asked himself, _why are you being defensive?_

His thoughts were interrupted by a message notification from the Stray Kids group chat.

Felix: Lee Know hyung, sorry, we have a clinic appointment.

  
Quickly, he picked up himself and rushed inside the building thinking if he missed a schedule. While waiting for the elevators, he replied to ask if he was supposed to go with them. He was already checking his calendar as he rode the elevator going up to their dorms.

Upon reaching their floor, the elevator swung open and was greeted by three surprised maknae faces of Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix, and Yang Jeongin. The three moved to the side and let Minho exit the car.

“Hyung! We have an appointentment! Hello and Bye!” I.N said with a smiley face.  
Minho pointed to his chest, asking if he was supposed to join them.

“What happened to the recording?” Felix said as he quickly gave Minho’s arm a squeeze as he went inside the elevator.

“Sorry we’re running late! Tell us what happened later! And no, it's just the three of us.” Seungmin yelled inside the elevator car.

Before the elevator door closed he yelled after the three, “Where’s Hyunjinnie?”

Minho thought Hyunjin was joining them. But realized later on that he might still be upstairs. He excitedly rushed to their door.

“Hyunjinnie!’, he called while opening the doors.

He entered the dorm and called again, “Hyunjin?!”

“Hyung! I’m here!” Minho heard the excited squeal from their room. His heart skipped a beat. That familiar voice had been lately giving him comfort and happiness.

Minho barged in the room, “Why were you not replying?” He made an annoyed face as he walked towards Hyunjin and towered over the boy seated at the edge of an empty bed.

“Sorry, Minho hyung! I was helping Felix fix his pants.”, said Hyunjin, wincing, bracing himself from Minho’s playful punches. To his surprise, a brown paper bag was dangling in front of his face. Hyunjin took the paper bag from Minho’s hands unsure of what he would see inside the bag. He slowly took a peek at Minho's punishment for not replying. He could smell freshly baked bread mixed with the smell of fresh greens and deli meat. He looked up to Minho in surprise.

Minho rolled his eyes, “To thank you, dummy!”

“For what?”

“For your help,” _Why am i being shy?_ Mnho internally kicked himself.

Hyunjin’s face lit up as he remembered his hyung’s meeting this morning, “Oh yes! How was it?”  
Seeing Hyunjin genuinely beaming with excitement, Minho forgot his internal battles and became excited all over again.

Minho lowered himself and dropped on his knees and rested his hands on Hyunjin’s thighs and they were looking eye to eye. Hyunjin was surprised to see a bright smile on Minho’s face. His heartbeat went double time.

“Hyunjinnie! I think they liked it! I could tell!” Minho’s face was so close to Hyunjin and was distracted with Minho’s long eyelashes.

Hyunjin’s heart melted. He was amazed at himself. _How do you survive this Hwang Hyunjin?_ He averted his eyes from looking at Minho’s red plump lips. He restrained himself from holding Minho’s face.

“Minho hyung, congratulations! That's so cool! Tell me what happened?” Hyunjin nervously responded as he tried to shift away from Minho’s hands by placing the brown paper bag on the floor.

“Thanks for the sandwich, hyung.”

“Sure.”

Minho stood up and showed the moves they practiced and how he also improvised.

“The dance was not complete so I only showed half. And we can actually have a dance break!”

Minho shook Hyunjin’s shoulders as he excitedly announced his idea, “Hyunjin, we can do the dance break!”

Hyunjin realized that Minho had pushed him down on the bed and that Minho was actually on top of him. Minho hugged Hyunjin and rested his chin on Hyunjin’s chest and playfully tickled Hyunjin. Hyunjin was partly conscious of his beloved hyung on top of him and partly shrieking from laughter.

Hyunjin’s laughter was like music to Minho’s ears. He tickled Hyunjin some more when his phone rang. He pulled his phone from his pocket and saw Chan was calling. He rolled to Hyunjin’s side and took the call.

“Channie-hyung!”

Hyunjin watched Minho's animated face while talking to their leader on the phone. He was lying very close to him and could see the sparkle in Minho’s eyes. Only three things can make Minho’s eyes sparkle like that: his cats, dancing, and Stays. Hyunjin smiled. At least I’m partly included in one of those things or living things that make Minho happy. He would give anything for Minho’s smile.

“Yes, Channie! Okay. Bye, bye” As soon as Minho ended the call, he turned to face Hyunjin who was lying very closely next to him.

“We’ll do the dance break, Jinnie!”

Minho realized how close Hyunjin’s face was and Hyunjin’s hands on his waist.

Hyunjin smiled nervously at Minho.

_Don't look at his lips, Hyunjin._

But Hyunjin’s eyes betrayed him. His eyes wandered on Minho’s strong nose and then to his red plump lips. He looked back to meet Minho’s eyes. Hyunjin was holding his breath.

“Thank you Hyunjin! I couldn't have done this without you…how can I live without you?”

Minho blinked his eyes as he earnestly waited for a reaction from Hyunjin.

Hyunjin was almost lost for breath. His head was dizzy with Minho so close and hearing him say all those words. He gently brushed the hair slightly covering Minho’s pretty eyes.

 _He is so beautiful_. Minho thought while looking at Hyunjin’s face. Without thinking, he moved closer. His heart was racing. Their foreheads were almost touching.

Hyunjin closed his eyes and waited.

Minho closed his eyes to snap out of the moment. He felt so vulnerable and weak. He shifted his face away from Hyunjin’s lips and rested his head instead on Hyunjin’s chest.

“Thank you Hyunjin!”

 _Coward_.

That was all Minho could tell Hyunjin? Though deep inside, he knew what was happening. He had been avoiding to confront his own thoughts and feelings. But he knew this moment would come where his own truth would slap him on the face... His heart pounded. He was sure Hyunjin heard his heart pounding.

Hyunjin waited for the kiss to come but it didn't. It was so close. Partly feeling relieved and disappointed, he hugged Minho tightly.

“Of course, Minho hyung. Anything for you..”

It was true. Hyunjin can do anything for Minho. He could hear his heart beating so fast. Or was it Minho’s?

Minho hugged Hyunjin back, tightly. He meant every word he just said to Hyunjin. He was grateful and happy that Hyunin was always right beside him. But he was also scared - of his feelings and Hyunjin’s feelings. Hyunjin was making him weak and vulnerable. But he hugged him tightly because Hyunjin can also comfort him like no other.

At this point, Minho can't imagine a life without Hyunjin. Whatever he is feeling right now, it is scaring him. He couldn't explain the wave of mixed emotions playing inside his heart. This is all new to him and he didn't know what to do.

Thank you was not all Minho wanted to tell Hyunjin. There were many things he wanted to tell him, and Minho wanted to say, “I like you. I really like you.”


	2. Anywhere But Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho and Hyunjin are starting to feel awkward as they start to recognize their own feelings. Hyunjin struggles in controlling himself; while, Minho despite acknowledging his true feelings, acts as if nothing has changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter continues Minho and Hyunjin's conversation at the dorm and their internal battles inside their heads.
> 
> Mostly fluffy. <3
> 
> This chapter is inspired by the song:
> 
> Anywhere But Here by SafetySuit

Hyunjin waited for the kiss to come but it didn't. Still he melted in the arms of his hyung, who was hugging him tightly. He opened his eyes and saw the top of Minho’s fluffy hair. He resisted touching his hyung’s hair.

_That kiss was so close_ , he thought.

He wasn't sure if he wanted the kiss to happen that moment or not. He could have initiated it but he has gotten so used to fighting the urge to kiss Minho the past weeks and finally the moment came, but he could no longer do it.

_Or maybe I just waited because I wanted to test whether Minho could show any signs that he feels the same? Well, the answer seems to be a no._

He decided to break free from the hug. Hyunjin suddenly felt he needed some thinking to do.

“I’m hungry. Can I eat the sandwich you gave me, hyung?”

Minho looked flustered and got up from hugging Hyunjin, “Oh! Ha! Ha! Yes.”

Hyunjin stood up and picked up the brown paper bag he placed on the floor, and then collected his phone, charger, and airpods. Minho just sat on the bed and watched Hyunjin move around the room.

“Are you excited, Hyunjinnie?”

“Hmm…”

“The dance break! C’mon, I just told you about it.” “Ohh…” Hyunjin was so lost in his thoughts that Minho’s news didn't sink in.

“Or maybe you don't like the idea?”

Hyunjin looked at Minho who was looking back at him with puppy eyes. His heart was going to explode. _Who would have thought Minho can be like this?_ And it only made Hyunjin want to touch and hug Minho more.

“Oh! Of course, hyung! I’d love to work with you on the dance break! That would be fun.”

Minho tried to smile brightly at Hyunjin. Deep inside he was so nervous. _Calm down, Minho. Act normal. He didn't seem to be affected about what happened earlier. So, calm down._

“We’ll have so much fun!” Minho got up and playfully punched Hyunjin’s arm. He was relieved when Hyunjin reacted dramatically. _Okay, that’s a normal reaction from Hyunjin._

“I think you will just have fun torturing me.”

“Me? Torture you? I even bought you a sandwich even if you didn't reply to my messages.”

The last thing Minho wanted was to make things awkward between him and Hyunjin. So he yanked Hyunjin’s arm like he always did and dragged him to the kitchen.

“Come on. I’ll make you soup to go with your sandwich.”

Hyunjin whined as he let himself dragged by his hyung to the kitchen. _Bickering and teasing with each other is a normal scene between the two of us_ , Hyunjin thought. _If I chose to jump on Minho and kiss him and confess his feelings right now, would things remain the same? Maybe, not._ And then he thought of their group. Surely, he couldn’t let whatever he is feeling cause any problem to their group.

Hyunjin sat on the table and watched Minho move easily in the kitchen. He always admired how cool Minho moves in everything he does. He admired Minho’s broad shoulders, his firm little butt, and those thick dancer thighs.

“So what happened to Felix’s pants?” Minho asked while stirring a pot of ramyeon. Felix’s pants?! Hyunjin panicked for a bit. It was a lie. He was not fixing Felix’s pants. Felix cornered him this morning and interrogated him about Minho.

“The pants! Oh it was the button.”

“The button? Just the button? What took you so long to fix a button?”

“The button and the hole. There was a hole in his pants so I had to stitch for him.”

“You stitched?”

Minho asked as he placed two bowls of ramyeon on the table. He chuckled at the thought of Hyunjin stitching.

“Yes! I was busy fixing the problem.” _And the problem is sitting gorgeously in front of me right now. And he’s staring at me right now! This is the torture that I will have to endure if we do that dance break!_

“What's wrong? Stop staring! It's rude to stare.” Hyunjin nervously sipped a spoonful and forgot that the ramyeon was still hot.

“Ouch!”

Minho instinctively reached out to touch Hyunjin’s face and wiped the soup on Hyunjin’s plump red lips. Both boys were surprised. Minho turned red while Hyunjin just stood up and went to get a can of soda in the refrigerator. He let out a quiet giggle while he hid himself behind the refrigerator door. Before going back, he counted to three and calmed himself down. He composed himself before going back and sat again in front of Minho while he held the can of cold soda on his lips.

Hyunjin teasingly glared at Minho, “The soup was too hot!”

“Of course it was hot, dummy!” Minho retorted back and gave Hyunjin a playful devilish smile. Hyunin stuck out his tongue. Minho looked down on his steaming cup of ramyeon and took a spoonful. He blew on it a few times before carefully offering the spoon to Hyunjin and said, “Sorry.”

Hyunjin accepted the spoon and looked at Minho who was smiling sheepishly at him. Whatever he was worried about earlier he instantly forgot with just one smile from Minho. Its always been a roller coaster ride of emotions with his Minho-hyung. One moment they would argue and bicker, the next moment they would cuddle and care for each other.

The two of them cleaned up the kitchen before both settled in their bedroom. Minho climbed on his bed and opened the discussion regarding their timetable to finish and polish the choreography. They both agreed to waste no time and start later in the evening. However Hyunjin felt he needed some air and time to think. He thought he needed to collect his thoughts and find his resolve.

“I’ll just meet you at the studio, hyung,” Hyunjin said. He picked up his oversized sweater and started gathering his stuff before leaving.

“Huh? Why? Are you going somewhere?”

Minho sat up from his bed and looked at Hyunjin who was about to leave. He didn't like that he kept on thinking about Hyunjin when Hyunjin’s mind seemed to be fleeting somewhere else. He hates that he wanted the attention from Hyunjin, but Hyunjin seemed suddenly so distant. _We were so happy last night. Why is he acting strange right now? Did I do something to make him feel akward? That's why i like dealing with cats more than dealing with humans!_

He scowled at Hyunjin who wouldn't look at him. "Where are you going Hyunnie?”

Hyunjin avoided Minho’s stare, “I just have some errands to do.”

He sensed the disappointment in Minho’s voice. He took a quick glance and saw Minho looking like a grumpy cat scowling at him.

“Ahhh, cute cat,” he reached out for Minho’s head and quickly ruffled his hair.

“I’ll see you later, hyung. Bye, bye!” and headed out before he changed his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post the next chapters very, very soon. 
> 
> I initially drafted a very long chapter but eventually decided to divide it into different chapters. So I feel like the chapters are a series of connected one shots.
> 
> Happy New Year, Everyone! May this year bring more projects for Hyunho. And may this year bring us even more Hyunho moments.


	3. Fallin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin recalls moments with Minho and how it all started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Cause I am falling faster like a train of love  
> Coming right and getting close to you  
> And I am falling faster like the speed of light  
> Shining bright and chasing over you  
> Now I am closer into you
> 
> This chapter is inspired by the song:
> 
> Fallin' by December Avenue feat. Clara Benin

Hyunjin went to The Basement, a _“secret”_ dance studio, which was just a 15 minute walk from their dorm. The studio was owned by a known choreographer within the kpop community and his partner, a former boy group idol. The couple bought a small building for their furniture business. Aside from the dance studio, it had a few floors: office, stock room, and showroom on the ground floor.

As artists themselves, the couple knew how idols and dancers needed some space to practice choreography on their own or simply have a private moment away from the limelight. So they transformed the basement into a small dance studio, which they both also use privately. The couple later on decided to open the dance studio to a few dancer and idol friends. Luckily, Hyunjin was vouched for by one of his dancing teachers and was granted the privilege to use the studio. Only four people in SKZ knew about the space: Minho, Felix, Changbin, and himself. Hyunjin found out that Minho had direct connections with the owners and hence was among the first few people who knew about the space. Felix was vouched for by Minho when Felix asked Minho extra practice time to polish his choreography; while Hyunjin vouched for Changbin just a few weeks ago when Changbin needed a different environment while composing a song.

Hyunjin was lucky to get a slot in the studio in such a short notice. He entered the quaint, little dance studio and turned on the little spotlights. He sat in the middle of the studio’s wooden floor and recalled last night’s practice with Minho, Minho’s eyes, Minho’s smile, Minho’s scent…all those moments spent with Minho. He felt like he was going crazy...

_**Hyunjin’s Introspection** _

Minho and I were not very close in the beginning even if I already knew him even before he joined the company. I remember the first time I saw Minho in the practice room.

I was busy with my phone when I felt a nudge from Changbin, “The new guy,” he whispered.

I looked up and thought he looked familiar. “I think I’ve seen him somewhere…”

Our dance teacher gathered everyone and introduced Minho. He stood up looking a bit shy. But when he started talking, he seemed very confident and friendly. He was actually cute.

“Ohh interesting...BTS.” Changbin commented when our teacher mentioned he once worked with BTS.

I kept on thinking where I have seen. The teacher mentioned he was at World of Dance, which I once attended. It was only when Minho gave a little dance performance that I recall seeing him perform at World of Dance.

_How can I forget?_ I actually noticed him back then. While dancing he looked at our side and gave a little smile. _He smiled at me? Did he remember me_?

Changbin was smirking beside me as he saw Han curiously watching Minho as he danced. I looked around and saw Chan looking pleased and impressed.

“Chan’s gonna ask the new guy,” I whispered to Changbin.

And so Chan did invite him to join our group. He was a good addition since he was a talented and skillful dancer. But during the pre-debut reality show, we didn't become close either since at some point Minho was eliminated and so we didn't get to spend a lot of time together. I felt sorry for Minho when he was eliminated, but I was also preoccupied and worried about my own standing in the show. Fortunately, Minho returned and I was very happy that all 9 of us were going to debut.

Of course, we all eventually became close. It was natural since we get to live together in a dormitory. We eat, sleep, train, and practice altogether. We have gotten to know each other well also. Generally, everyone is okay but of course we all need to be patient to accept and understand the differences in our personalities. I found Minho’s personality hard to understand, to be honest. He seemed a bit cold and only interested in cats. But I did try to get to know him. We would occasionally banter, play, and goof around. Though I didn't really put much effort in getting to know him since Minho doesn't seem to mind so much as well. It was fine.

Since both of us are in the dance line, we had spent some additional time together. That's when I got to know him better, I guess. So from weird and scary, I found Minho’s personality as interesting and fun. I would tease Minho to get interesting and funny reactions. I thought teasing him perhaps would make us closer. I tried to hug him; Sometimes he hates it. I think he was just acting like he doesn't like it. And sometimes he would initiate the hugging and then sometimes I would pretend I don't like it. _To annoy him...hahaha I love to annoy him_. But I really like it when he hugs me. Well, I like hugs in general.

But Minho is actually very caring. I think he is but I don't tell him that because he’s going to gloat about it. He seems cold but sometimes he surprises me. He could really be nice and warm sometimes. He’s so cool and warm. Plus, it's really fun when he’s around.

So, I was really glad we became roommates. We get to talk and play more often now. And I got to learn more about him. Like I knew about his cats, but I came to learn more how much he really loves his cats. Maybe as much as I love Kkami. I think he understood that and so that's why he bought shoes for Kkami. I recall I was very touched when he got Kkami a gift.

So even if I tease him a lot, I thought I should be really nice to him. Because deep down inside, he is a very caring and thoughtful hyung. So, I thought I could be caring and thoughtful towards him too. One time, I saw him struggling opening a can of biscuits. He looked funny trying to open the can but he was doing it the wrong way. Still, he wouldn't ask for help.

“Give it to me, I can open it.” I offered.

“No, no, no, I can!”

I shrugged and watched him struggle like a clueless child. Maybe he thinks I would make fun of him; So, I tried not to laugh. He looked at me suspiciously then looked back again at the can and sighed. He surrendered and looked at me shyly.

“Can you please open, Hyunjinnie?”

I sighed and took the can from him and easily opened it.

“That’s it!?”

“There’s a technique. You didn't know?”

He looked so surprised. But then he softly said, “Thank you.”

I suppressed to smile and instead smirked at him. It was that easy. He just pouted and started munching the biscuits. He took one and raised the biscuit to my mouth. I smiled and was about to bite it when he pulled his hand away. I made an angry face and he laughed. My anger didn't last long and joined him laughing. He smiled and offered me another bite. Everyday was like this with Minho. I love seeing his reactions and his laughter.

And then one day I came home from dance practice. I went straight to the kitchen and checked the refrigerator for something to drink when suddenly Minho appeared.

“Hello!”

Startled, I replied, “Hello, Minho- hyung!”

“Where have you been?” Minho asked nonchalantly.

“Dance practice.” I quickly replied while I picked up and opened a can of soda, and thought the conversation was done.

I was surprised when Minho asked, “How did it go?”

I froze. I wasn't expecting the follow up question. Minho on the other hand was looking at me expectantly, wide eyed, waiting for my response. My heart skipped a beat. My insides were dancing and sending warm and fuzzy sensations all over my body. I snapped out of it and immediately replied,

“It was good. I studied contemporary dance today. It was very challenging and draining but I really like it. Like you need to put a lot of emotions…”

Minho sat down at the dinner table as I talked. But I paused because he might not be interested at all.

Minho looked confused, “What?”

“Oh sorry, hyung, I was rambling and maybe you were not interested…”

“No, go ahead. I am listening.”

I sat across Minho and continued my story, “What was i saying? Oh the dance! In the dance that we did today, we had to put a lot of emotions and you must really feel the music. It was tiring but the feeling was so amazing. Have you ever tried contemporary, hyung?”

“Yeah. But it's not really my strength. Maybe because it involves too much emotions”

“Right, right…”

“But it's very challenging and you need to learn a lot of techniques.”

Yes! Yes, the guest teacher said we’ll learn more of the techniques in the next session. But I got to practice the ones she taught today.”

“Great! Let me know if you need any help. Maybe you can show me the moves and maybe I can help you practice.”

“You will?”

“Yeah, sure.” Minho grinned. “I can be nice, if I want to.”

“Wow! Are you sure you have time? I don't want to bother you but I would really appreciate your help!” _Is this for real? He’s offering to help me._

“Don't sweat it!” and with that he picked up my soda and took a sip. He stood up and smiled genuinely before leaving me frozen in my seat.

“Tonight, if you want?”

“Yes!”

_He nodded and smiled again. Minho hyung’s smile._

I could never forget that smile. I think it will forever be ingrained in my memory. My heart was so happy. A smile was forming on my mouth but I suppressed it and bit my cheeks inside.

Jeongin suddenly joined me at the table. “You are so red.” Jeongin said.

“Me? I am red?”

“You’re blushing. What did Minho-hyung tell you?”

I turned redder, “Nothing! It was nothing”

Jeongin nodded, “Okay. Do you want to eat?”

And ever since then, we would hangout almost all the time. I began to like it when he teased me. It was silly because I felt special whenever he teases me. M _aybe it was the attention..but I just feel like we are close whenever he teases me_. So I tease him a lot too and I think he finds it amusing.

He really is like a cat too. He likes to be cuddled and be taken care of, though he would never admit it and only when he wants to - just like a cat, who is independent but would suddenly sit on your lap and ask for cuddles. Or maybe he was just so used to being independent that he learned to rely on himself only but would want someone to take care of him.

That day, I knew I didn't only want his attention.

“You go ahead Channie-hyung. I think I am just gonna stay here.”

I overheard him talking to Chan-hyung. We were getting ready to go out for dinner.

“Aw, I hate to leave you here. But Jisung and the rest of the boys have been looking forward to eating at the new restaurant. Are you sure you're gonna be okay?

“I’ll be fine.”

“Hyung! I feel so bad. I'm gonna miss you and Changbin-hyung!” Jisung cried.

Minho rolled his eyes, “Buy me take out, Hannie”

“Me too!” Changbin exclaimed who was also getting ready to go out to meet up with his family for dinner.

“Okay, hyungs! I’ll buy you two the most expensive meal there.”

“C’mon Han. We’ll miss our reservation,” Chan said as he pulled Jisung to the door.

Minho entered the room looking pale.

“Are you still sick?” I said as I reached out for his forehead and compared it with mine. He was slightly burning.

“I’ll be fine Hyunjinnie. Enjoy dinner.” he said as lie down on the bed and facing the wall. I

knew he felt sad because I knew he was also looking forward to tonight. So, I ran from our room to find Chan who was already at the door waiting for me.

“Bye Minho! Take care! We’ll be back soon,” Chan yelled.

“Is it okay if I stay with Minho?” I asked.

Chan-hyung looked surprised and confused. “Are you sure?”

“I feel tired from practice today and I think I ate a lot today too...I’ll make sure he eats and takes his meds.”

I felt Chan-hyung wanted to say something but was lost for words. So he just said, “Fine. We can just buy take out for you too. Take care of Minho.”

I nodded and said goodbye. I felt like Chan was suspicious why I stayed behind. I closed the door and ran back to our room. I found Minho wrapping himself with another layer of clothing.

“I thought you guys already left. Why are you still here?”

“They left. I didn't go. Are you cold? I have can lend you my thick blanket”

He looked really sick and pale. But I avoided and ignored his confused gaze at me and he eventually gave up, after all he was too weak to argue with me.

He coughed and so I ran to get him water. He asked me to get his herbal balm to help him with his colds and even asked me to put some on his back. I got the thick blanket and he let me tuck him to bed. He was burning so I went to the kitchen to get a cold pack. When I returned he had fallen asleep. I placed the cold pack on his forehead and smoothened his hair. I looked at how beautiful his face is despite him being sick. His long eyelashes were beautiful, his pointed nose was so cute, and his lips...I wanted to touch his partly opened lips.

I stopped myself and held my breath.

I knew I just didn't not want his attention. I wanted Minho to need me. I didn't just really want to tease him, I actually want to shower him with affection. I wanted to be the one right beside him, taking care of him.

Minho is my baby and I need him to feel that.

Because I need Minho to be all over me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter tells Hyunjin's story so it was written in his POV.
> 
> I'd like to thank you for reading and for the continuous support. At this point, it obvious that my fic is the slow burn type but I hope you can hang on and join me in unfolding the story of Minho and Hyunjin. I hope you're enjoying this too as much as I enjoy imagining how it all started.
> 
> I have many theories and ideas as to how it all started as well as their dynamics. But of course, I had to stick to a storyline and theme. :) It could have been naughtier or wilder. But I guess, I'm taking the sweeter route. I'll try my best not to be too sweet and cringey. ;)
> 
> Anyway, I am excited to write the next chapters with more lines for my favorite SKZ member aside from Hyunho. I hope I can give him a moment to shine. lol. Can you guess who?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it! If you love it, kindly show some love. <3


End file.
